I Love You
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Unconditional Love: Love that is given freely without any conditions, limits or boundaries, without expectations of receiving in return. That was the definition Sam had in mind when she began to pursue the one man she knew she'd always wanted. Sam/Scam


HELLO! :P

Okay, this is my first fic (ish) for the summer, since I just finished ALL my EXAMS! WOOH! Ahem anyway, it's a new idea (Maybe).

You'll see what I mean by MAYBE when you reach the AN at the bottom lol.

**Disclaimer: **….has gone off to go shopping for my start of summer party, it won't be back for a while… :P

**Note: **Some suggestiveness involved though…I don't think it's quite in the **'M' **category. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. :P

* * *

><p>"Damn it," he hissed under his breath as he skidded to a stop before the 12 foot wall that was blocking off his escape route. Clenching his teeth and punching the wall in frustration he looked left and right before glancing at the wall again and trying to figure out if he could make the jump.<p>

He had to do something. The spies, the WOOHP guards were after him and he had to get out. He needed to get away before they caught up, before SHE-

A grunt of surprise left him when his left arm was suddenly grabbed from behind and he was turned around before quickly being pushed against the same wall he was thinking to escape from. Then, before he could speak or do anything, warm, soft lips met his own with a demanding force.

He stood there, frozen in place, his body tense as she kissed him hungrily over and over again. And he closed his eyes in agony and annoyance because he knew she was up to her old tricks again.

Samantha Simpson just didn't give up.

Smirking against his mouth, Sam took a ragged breath while keeping her lips on his as she kissed him over and over again trying to make up for the amount of time she had gone from the last time she had kissed him. It had been too long.

Moving her mouth, she began tracing her lips against his face. She kissed his right cheek, then moved to the other one before running her lips across his strong jaw line and kissing the ends of his mouth only to return back to his lips as she kept trying to absorb the taste of his salty skin, the feel of his masculine scent into her senses, desperately trying to save some of him for herself before he got away again. She just couldn't get enough and she just couldn't let him go.

Annoyed at her behaviour, Scam could feel his jaw tensing. He was honestly tired of trying to get rid of her, to get through to her. This wasn't the first time she had done this, no it had been going on for a few months and he was sick of it.

Letting a low growl erupt from the bottom of his throat he raised his hand and grabbed a fistful of long, red hair, using it to yank her lips away from his. She only looked at him with undisguised hunger on her face as she took deep, fast, rampant breaths.

"Stop," he hissed in annoyance. Sam only blinked before she held his face and leaned in closer to whisper against his lips, smirking when she felt they were still hot from hers. "You know I can't..." she breathed before pressing her lips against his yet again, engaging him in another kiss.

She groaned when he pushed her away again and threw her a warning glance. Glaring at Sam, Scam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Stop it Sam," he growled. "Your friends will be catching up anytime soon," he said warningly, hoping that would bring her back to her senses. Even if it hadn't worked the last few times.

Still breathing deeply and smirking Sam slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her nose against his. "If I don't care, then why do you?" she asked, her eyes dark with lust as they closed halfway, before flickering shut as she kissed him again.

Standing there in silence and feeling her lips moving fervently against his as her fingers moved up and began turning and twisting in his hair, Scam knew she wasn't thinking straight. She wasn't thinking at all. No, Sam had lost her mind and had been like this for a while now. Too long.

Grabbing her jaw and pushing her away from himself he gave her a dark, angry look that told her how serious he was. "STOP," he breathed out but she only smirked. "I already told you I can't," she said, batting her eyelashes as she leaned in to kiss him again but he turned his head before hissing, "I mean it."

Smiling seductively, Sam only watched him standing there angrily for a moment before she quickly gripped his hair, pulled him close and kissed him all over again, inwardly giggling at his grunt of surprise and how his body tensed. She knew it wasn't because he didn't like her, that wasn't it. They had way too much in common for him not to like her but she knew he was always hesitant. This was about his royal ego and she knew he didn't like to admit his feelings.

Smiling against his lips Sam ran her tongue over his lower lip while trying to coax his mouth open only to smile harder when he didn't grant her entry and only bit her lip, hard instead to keep her out. He didn't seem to get it, did he? His self control, his willpower WAS one of the many key reasons she was so damn crazy about him. One of the many reasons she wasn't willing to let him scare her away.

Leaning her body completely on his, Sam ran her hands down his well-built chest, all the way down his abdomen, before stopping her hands at his waist and holding him there. Still kissing him, she took a step forward and walked him into the wall behind, pinning him there with all her weight.

When she had a good enough grip on him she moaned against his mouth. "Come on Tim...kiss me," she mumbled only making him stiffen even more, something she secretly enjoyed. How could she not? Feeling his muscles tense up like that when she was right against him was so much fun. She just loved getting him all worked up and playing with his big, strong body. It gave her a little power over him, something she knew was a rare feat when it came to Tim Scam, although she knew she still wanted so much more. She wanted his heart, like he had hers. She wanted to taint his sanity, like he had hers. She wanted to be the only name on his mind as he was on hers.

Feeling him keeping his mouth sealed despite her digging her body into his and asking him to kiss her Sam only smirked because she thoroughly enjoyed the challenge that he was. Not giving him any warning she quickly dug her teeth into his bottom lip, forcing his mouth to drop open and gaining the chance to move her tongue inside and deepen the kiss. She wasn't surprised when he gripped her hair and growled into her mouth. He always did that right before he-

Frustrated and annoyed Scam tightened his grip on her hair and began slamming his lips against hers, kissing her aggressively as if to punish her. She had to be punished after all. Punished for being so forceful, for touching him like this, for turning him on.

Holding her face close to his, he dug his fingers into her scalp and curled his tongue around hers where it was busy tracing lines down the insides of his mouth. Battling her tongue and easily winning the battle, he twisted the tip of his tongue around hers and tugged at her tongue, pulling it to wrap around his own as he kissed her fervently over and over again.

Losing herself in his kiss, thanking his impulsiveness and ability to lose at anything, Sam moaned at the bottom of her throat and placed her hands against his chest, clawing her fingers into his shirt, warm from the heat of his body as she aimed to rip it and touch his smooth skin.

They stood there for several moments just kissing each other with his lips dominating hers while she made up for that domination by using her hands and slowly, roughly exploring his chest, the base of his neck, his shoulders, and touching every part of him that she could reach. When he felt her hands slip under his shirt and her nails dragging their way up his chest he stopped kissing her and jerked his head back while pushing her a good foot or two away.

Almost stumbling Sam steadied herself and ran a hand through her hair to release some of her frustration. Her eyes remained glued on him as she took deep, fluttering breaths in an effort to restore some of the oxygen she'd just lost. She licked her lips, enjoying the taste of his on them as she stared at him standing there with his dark, brown hair ruffled and damp from the sweat of the run and from her running her fingers through it, his jaw tense and his sea-foam eyes still dark as he took slow, rough breaths.

A smile tugged at her tingling lips as she noticed all the sexual frustration mixed with raw, explosive anger swirling around in his gaze as he looked at her. She had to wonder if he knew just how _hot_ he looked right now, while contemplating her murder and thinking of killing her with his bare hands, looking like that. No, it wasn't going to help her calm down at all if he kept looking this good.

Growling a little, she moved on impulse, aiming to kiss him again only to have him raise his hand and grab her throat, effectively holding her back. Giving her a glare he shook his head. "I'm your enemy," he spat.

She only gave him another hungry look, shrugging before she moved to kiss him again but he glared harder and moved his fingers to her jaw, gripping it tight and holding her away from him. "I'm off limits," he hissed, hoping that would finally get into her pretty, little head.

She fell silent for a moment, biting her swollen lip before she looked him up and down and pushed his hand away from her jaw. "Oh come on Tim..." she whispered, still breathless. "Don't you know that forbidden fruit is so much tastier?" she said, making his eyes widen in shock and using his shock to give him another kiss as she slammed her lips against his one more time.

She was downright addicted to his lips. Everything about them, the feel, the texture, the fullness, the heaven-like taste. She just loved kissing him.

Jerking her back with her shoulders, forcing her lips away, he looked at her clearly pissed off. He was beyond aggravated that his point that he was her enemy, a point that he shouldn't even have to say because it was so obvious was not sitting in her brain. She was a smart girl but she was playing dumb on purpose. Where was the good girl he had known? The goodie-two-shoes Sam Simpson he had fought and known so well just up until two months ago?

Feeling her trying to lean into him again, he dug his nails into her shoulders and kept her in her place, well away from him. "I'm your ENEMY," he repeated. Sighing, Sam realized he was still stuck on that. Rolling her eyes at his one-track mind she decided she might as well address it and put his mind at rest. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and locking her hands behind the base of his neck in a relaxed way, Sam shook her head. "No, you are WOOHP's enemy."

Scam rolled his eyes at her choice of words. "It's the same damn thing," he hissed, looking straight into her eyes. Sam's lips only quirked into a smirk as she heard him speak. She honestly loved it when his voice got like that. When his smooth voice turned dark and rough and he hissed like that it made her think of a snake. That was what he was, a snake in the grass . A shady, conniving person who could strike at any time without warning, and while that would scare off many girls it didn't scare her. To her, his dangerousness came wrapped up with something else. Namely, a whole lot of sex appeal.

Smirking harder at that thought and biting her lip she leaned in until her nose was brushing his. "Is it?" she asked innocently, leaving him to huff out a sigh as he muttered under his breath. Glaring at the redhead who was still draped around him Scam growled deciding to give her a simple, clean answer that she couldn't manipulate. "Yes."

Sam shook her head. "It's not." Seeing him opening his mouth to argue, Sam placed her finger against his lips and smiled. "If it was...you'd have used me to get to WOOHP," she whispered while slowly tracing his lips and speaking those things she had come to terms with before she had decided to pursue him. She smiled harder. "You would have used my feelings for you to strike at WOOHP, or you'd have manipulated me or hurt me or kill me..." she whispered while looking at him with admiration and longing.

"But you didn't," she said softly while watching him stare at her wordlessly and she knew she'd struck a cord. Sam slowly brought herself closer to his tense form. "You'd have killed me the many chances I gave you. But you didn't..." she breathed out as she slowly moved her hands away from his neck and held him by his waist, slightly pulling him to her.

Looking him in the eye she shook her head. "Let's be honest here Tim, I'm a girl, who knows how to fight, yes, but you know I'd never actually fight you..." she said, moving her hand up his chest and trailing her fingers against his strong jaw line. "So what's stopping you from picking up a knife and coming after me in the night, hmm?" she said calmly as she stepped closer until her feet brushed his.

"Nothing Tim..." she said answering for him as she leaned her body on his and kept staring in his gorgeous eyes." Nothing can stop a big, strong man like you...unless it's you yourself standing in your way," she said, leaving his jaw to twitch under her touch and she knew she was right even if he wasn't going to say it. Standing there for a moment and waiting for a response she was happy when she got none. He was just standing there stiffly, staring back at her wordlessly and she knew it took a lot to make Tim Scam, her Tim, to fall silent. This must mean she had made her point.

A smile graced her lips at that thought and she pulled him closer by his shoulders. "So now Tim... stop making excuses," she said demandingly. "All the things I said prove that you being WOOHP's enemy doesn't make you MY enemy," she declared before kissing him and holding him close but she never got to deepen the kiss as he shoved her away quickly.

Scam gave her a huff of pure annoyance. "Stop trying to manipulate what I've done into proving that what you want to hear," he muttered. Sam shook her head and laughed at his never-ending attempts to hide his feelings. "Saying the truth... bothers you?" she asked coyly. Scam glared heatedly. "It's not the truth."

Not discouraged by his denial Sam only smirked. "Oh it is and you know it," she said, earning another glare from him which she ignored. Smirking harder she walked right up to him and whispered. "If it wasn't...it wouldn't bother you," she said teasingly while enjoying his little scoff of defiance.

She only smirked again as she reached up and gripped his broad shoulders. "We both know you're bothered by me ,Tim," she whispered before pecking him on the lips. Pulling away she smiled. "See if you weren't..." she licked her lips as he eyes grew darker and she leaned in. "You'd be giving me that cocky, careless and downright sexy smirk right about..." she tapped his lips and grinned. "Now."

Scam blinked in shock as he stared back at the smirking redhead that was practically all over him. He had to admit, even if he didn't want to…Sam was incredible. She wasn't scared of him. No other woman would dare to get this close to him, to set him off. It was what was making him not punch her in the face right now, the fact that she wasn't afraid of him. It was because he wasn't even sure if he did punch her, if that would have any effect. He just wasn't sure of anything anymore, not when it came to Samantha Simpson.

Watching him watching her silently, Sam couldn't help but smile. She could tell he liked her because she could see the admiration in his eyes, something so rare to be found in Scam's gaze that it could not be mistaken. He was surprised by her and that made her feel so special. He never looked at any one else like that. Not her friends, not any other woman, just her and her alone. No, she couldn't ignore the signals of approval that he gave her. She WOULDN'T.

"But you're tense...and ticked off," she said softly, continuing her earlier words that had seemed to have an effect. She smirked slowly poking his abdomen teasingly. "Tell me Tim…" she whispered while walking her fingers up his chest, noting how his body felt like carved stone, hard and strong and powerful, just like him. Tugging at the collar of his coat so that his face was touching hers, she held his cheek and looked him in the eyes as her own grew darker when they met his sea foam depths.

"Tell me Tim…" she breathed out again as she brought his face closer so that her lips were speaking against his. "What am I supposed to think?" she purred before crashing her lips onto his. Sucking on his lower lip she moaned while pressing her mouth harder and harder against his while trying to take his breath away. He'd never know how much she wanted him.

Pulling her lips away just enough to speak she spoke with her eyes still closed. "Tim, What am I supposed to do about the fact that I get to you?" she whispered before kissing him again and this time she could feel him relaxing a little bit as he stood in her arms, not pushing her away and she knew he was listening. Just a little more, just a little further.

Sam tightened her grip on his body and kept him close as she continued. "What can I do about the fact that you get to me in so many ways…" she whispered. "In ways, no other man EVER can?" she murmured before kissing him again, longer this time while glad that he still wasn't pushing her away. Holding his face in her hands she spoke more words against his mouth. "What am I supposed to do about the fact that your burn me up? That you turn me on? Come on Tim, tell me what to do," she whispered, leaning back and watching his slightly confused, slightly agitated face.

Sam couldn't help but smirk at his current state because she'd never thought Scam could ever look like this. That she could make him feel so disoriented. She stood there staring at him and enjoying his silence. It could very well be disgust that was keeping him from responding but she could care less. She was having the effect she wanted. Watching him for several more moments, she soon found the silence too much to bear and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to use this moment of his confusion to kiss him. If she got lucky, if her words had left a mark, then maybe he'd kiss her back.

With that thought in mind, her hands lashed out to grab him by his shoulders and soon she was kissing him passionately. Her eyes fluttered in happiness when she felt him respond a moment later. It was a hesitant and slow response but it was still something. A few seconds later, Sam's eyes widened when she felt him press his lips against hers harder and then harder and soon he was kissing her back aggressively.

Shutting off his mind, too tired and frustrated with her to think straight, Scam found himself slamming his mouth against hers over and over. His arms enveloped her waist as he pulled her to him aggressively, while he kept kissing her. Soon his hands were pulling at the zipper of her spy suit, making her gasp and moments later her green suit fell away, revealing her bra-laden chest.

Moaning, Sam dug her nails into his arms and pulled at the sleeves of his trench coat as she peeled it off his shoulders while aiming to get it off his body altogether. She just wanted to touch him so badly.

Walking him back into the wall she slammed into him while her hands began to push up his black turtleneck to reach his chest. Turning them around, Scam slammed her back into the wall and yanked her arms away, holding them tightly against the wall instead as he kissed and bit his way down her neck leaving deep, rough marks before returning back to her reddened lips.

Gasping and moaning Sam raised her leg and brought it around his waist. Leaning her weight, on the wall she swung her other leg up and joined it with the other one. With both legs wrapped around his waist tightly she pulled him closer to her, closer and closer until there was no space in between. Soon she could feel her head bursting from the lack of oxygen and her lungs straining but she didn't want to pull her lips away. She didn't want to end this, not when he was finally giving her what she had wanted for so long.

Feeling him pull his mouth away a moment later Sam groaned in disapproval while clutching his face and trying to drag his lips back to hers where she wanted them. Feeling disappointed and afraid when he didn't kiss her right away Sam bit her lip in frustration. "Don't stop, Tim," she whispered raggedly as she pulled his face closer to her own until their noses touched. "Don't stop," she urged demandingly, almost forcing his lips to touch hers but he stiffened on the spot as her voice had reminded him just WHO he had been kissing.

Before she could press her mouth against his again, he moved back and shoved her away, letting her crash back into the wall as he wiped off his mouth and took a deep breath to clear his head.

Growling and feeling cold as she realized he was done with her again, Sam clenched her fists out of pent up rage and frustration. She was just about ready to tackle him right now and take what she wanted, make him give her what she needed because she was honestly sick and tired of him turning away from her like this. She hated how he kept shoving her away, but if he thought that would get rid of her, he was wrong.

Pushing her away like this, playing hard to get…it only riled her up more and more. It didn't dissuade her one bit. It only made her want him more. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she watched him pull his coat back up and straighten out his shirt that she had disarrayed, as if he was trying to erase every trace of what had just happened. A frown touched her lips. He couldn't do that to her.

Not bothering to pull her suit back up or straighten out her hair, she moved fast and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him for another kiss. She stopped when her mouth was an inch away and paused to let him see the wild passion in her eyes. "I told you not to stop," she rasped out as she gripped his collar while digging her nails into his skin to show him just how badly she needed him. He seemed to notice as he didn't pull away and she was about to kiss him when she heard the sound of heels clacking in the distance and she knew her friends were nearby.

Sam clenched her teeth in frustration and groaned loudly. She knew she would like to do more to him, but with him in denial about how right they were for each other and her friends closing in…she couldn't. Not yet. No matter how badly she wanted to.

Looking at Tim Scam, just once glance at his face showed her how relieved he looked but she only looked at him determinedly because she knew a minor interruption didn't mean she wouldn't keep on trying. She would never give up on him.

Without warning she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, shocking him to the core as he fell slack in her hold. Scam sewed his eyes shut tightly in frustration as he felt her lips moving against his heatedly, even the fact that her friends were coming doing nothing to stop her.

Annoyed he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back while giving her a deep glare of raw anger. He had honestly believed that pushing her away this many times would have worked but the look of pure, unwavering desire in her emerald eyes told him otherwise.

Staring back at him unblinkingly Sam knew that while he appeared angry and annoyed, if he really hadn't wanted that kiss or the others she had given him, he'd have broken her bones and beaten her black and blue by now. Tim Scam was not a man someone could force anything on when he didn't want it which told her one thing. He wanted her, but he wasn't admitting it. He wasn't saying it, and that drove her up a wall.

Taking a deep breath she reached out and held his cheek, bringing him closer because she knew she had to say this before her friends arrived. Looking into his eyes she spoke in a breathless whisper. "I know I want you, and I'm not afraid to admit it..." She said, speaking honestly and never removing her gaze from his stunned face.

She stroked his cheek gently. "And I know you want me too," she whispered, easily seeing the hunger only marginally hidden in his eyes after her words. He couldn't hide his wants, needs or desires from her. He was just as exposed to her as she was to him, and she had a feeling that he knew that she knew him inside out. If only he would stop fighting her like this and accept that.

Biting her lip she drew closer to him, walking forward and effectively making him walk backwards in his attempt to avoid another kiss she might give him if she got the chance. Still walking towards him she sighed. "One day Tim...you will admit it," she said, pressing against his body when he hit the brick wall. Using the fact that he was trapped between her body and the wall, Sam drew out the pair of handcuffs Jerry had issued them to arrest Scam. Holding them behind her back she continued talking to him, wanting to finish her thought before she had to arrest him.

"You will SAY it …because I won't stop until you do," she said softly, her lips nearly brushing his and from this close she could see how his eyes had darkened letting her know she was having an effect along with the fact that he was distracted enough to let her handcuff him. Quickly snapping the handcuffs on his wrists she pulled back and watched him calmly.

When she gave him enough space to breath, Scam glared, noting the handcuffs on his hands and he quickly realized what she had gone and easily done in a matter of seconds. Something she would not have been able to have done had he not been so sidetracked. This was what being distracted by an enemy led to and he'd remember that from now on.

Anger running through his veins as he looked at the handcuffs then at the redhead who had put him in them, Scam clenched his teeth and growled. "This has gone far enough Sam," he said threateningly while struggling to break out of his handcuffs.

Giving her a cold, angry stare he spoke firmly with anger reverberating in his tone. "I'm warning you," he spat. "Come after me again, touch me again, and I will KILL you. Did you get that into your head?" he hissed while he continued to try and break his chains.

Her face falling at his words, she couldn't help but feel Insulted that he thought her feelings for him were so weak that a threat would make them disappear. She wasn't shallow and she wasn't confused, she was serious about him and she needed to get the seriousness of this into his head.

Ignoring his struggle with the handcuffs and his previous threat , she grabbed the chain that joined the cuffs , and tugged on it to bring him closer in an attempt to put his attention back on her where she needed it.

She brought him closer and closer until their noses were touching and he could see all the dead seriousness in her desire-filled gaze. Scam blinked, looking at Sam in surprise over the fact that his threat hadn't scared her away. He could only wonder what it would take to get rid of her.

Sam watched him without blinking, noting how he was looking at her searchingly, looking at her as if she'd gone crazy since she wasn't showing him any signs of stopping but soon his look of curiosity and awe made way for a look of pure, untainted rage. Giving her an acidic glare, Scam spoke in a rough, angry growl. "I thought I warned you not to touch-"

His eyes widened when she cut him off with a finger to his lips. Sam didn't say anything simply standing there with her index finger against his mouth while she looked at him with lovesick eyes. Scam couldn't help but notice how she looked as if she was almost In pain, as if she was being tortured at this exact moment as she stood before him.

Sam blinked slowly, watching him in a daze as her eyes filled up with need and desire. She kept watching him for a moment, then another while her lips never moved.

Frustrated with her sudden silence, Scam was about to threaten her again when he stopped at the sound of her voice.

Speaking in a breathless, torn-sounding, whisper Sam never took her eyes off his face as she breathed out, "God, I love you…"

* * *

><p>…..<p>

_The end?_

So….this scene was floating around in my head for a while so I wrote it out. I was quite reluctant to post it but I did anyway.

I don't know if I'm going anywhere with this (though I have some ideas lingering) but I don't know if there will be more.

**I'll let you guys decide for me. :D **

If I -do- continue, this fic can take a few formats. It could be short stories or it might be that this little part could even be **a prologue **or **intro** or something.

The summary may change (I got this one in a hurry) and the rating MAY become M.

Anyway, **please review **if you'd like more or if you just liked this semi-tiny fic. I'll decide based on the _feedback _you give me. :P If no one likes it, I'll just delete it loll.

Thanks so much,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
